


Dantoni

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Healthy Relationships, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Other, queer eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Dan likes the new Queer Eye, and one of the fab5 catches his eye.





	Dantoni

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan's live show yesterday. Antoni is adorable.

“Jesus he’s fit…” Dan breathed as he crunched his popcorn, his eyes glued to the television.

“You are so ridiculous.” Phil chuckled. “I think he’s pretty average looking.” 

“I mean sure, but he’s still cute af.” 

“Okay fine. He’s cute.” Phil rolled his eyes. “I mean he looks a little like you actually.” 

“I don’t know whether to be offended or flattered.” 

“You know how much I like how you look. Don’t even... If I wasn’t attracted to you, we’d have never met.” 

“We just met because you thought I was cute? Wow, Phil, I had no idea our relationship was based on something so shallow.” 

Phil laughed. “You know that’s not true.” 

“I know. I mean, if I didn’t get hard watching your videos back then we wouldn’t have met. So I guess we’re both shallow assholes.” 

“Nah, we’re fine. We were just horny back in the day.” Phil said, popping a kernel into his mouth. 

“Were? Speak for yourself mate, I’m still randy as heck.” 

“Randy? Thought your name was Dan, my life is a lie.” Phil said, as Dan threw a handful of popcorn at him. 

____________________

Dan was laying in bed, scrolling through Tumblr and there it was, a screenshot of him; and Dan was hard. He looked over at the open door to the bedroom, he could hear Phil in the kitchen doing something, _that’ll be just fine._ He reached under the covers and took himself in hand. He squeezed a little at the base, then gave his cock a nice light stroke. _Yup, that’s the stuff_ , he wiggled a little, getting more comfortable. Curling and stretching his toes as he built up speed at a nice relaxed pace. He heard a crash come from the kitchen, and a swear from Phil. He chuckled and scrolled through more pictures as his hand moved. 

“Mmm that fucking turtleneck…” He said under his breath. “Fuck…” His hand moved faster with short quick strokes. He heard Phil running the water for a long time. He played with his foreskin a little, rolling it between his fingertips, then collected the precum from the tip with the pad of his thumb. He tossed his head back as he gripped, pulling with long slow strokes, slipping his thumb over the tip every once and awhile, smearing the precum over the tip. His speed increased again, as well as his grip tightening. He dropped his phone next to his leg as his orgasm built. His toes curled and his thighs started to shake as his balls drew up, and his stomach muscles tightened. “Oh fuck...fuck…” 

“Danny! Wake up already!” Phil said walking into the bedroom just as Dan arched off the bed and he came over his hand. Phil stopped in the door, leaning against the frame. “Good morning to you too.” He chuckled, as Dan groaned. “Mine wasn’t as good as yours it seems. Have fun?” 

“Shut up,” Dan said, wiping his hand on a tee shirt next to the bed, as he caught his breath. “What’d you make us for breakfast?” 

“What am I your cook?” Phil said sitting down on the bed and picking up Dan’s phone. He looked at the screen. “Antoni? Really?” 

“What? He’s fucking hot. Plus he cooks.” Dan said sticking out his tongue. He stood up and pulled on a pair of joggers. “Come on, I’m starving. I thought you were cooking with all the noise you were making. What’d you break by the way?” 

“My new birthday mug,” Phil said, wrapping his arms around Dan and kissing his neck. “You kind of turned me on a little…” His lips brushing against Dan’s skin. 

“Oh yeah?” Dan smirked and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, tucking his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled. “After we eat, I’m gonna want to shower, how about you join me.” 

“It might make up for my mugtastrophe.” Phil pouted. 

“Get out.” Dan turned and headed out the door. Phil giggled behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short humor fic, mainly to entertain myself, but if you liked it lemme know!


End file.
